Ensuciame
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: -me lo diras? -le pregunto el, ella gemia demasidao alto por lo que no estubo seguro si lo habia escuchado. Sebastian Michaelis tiene que hacer todo para complacer las ordendes de su Amo, aunque aveces no tiene limites. SEBASTIANxMATILDE LEMON!1x17


_***Ensúciame~***_

_**A**_

_**Kuroshitsuji Hentai Story**_

_**By**_

_**Ero-Sensei**_

_**Disclaimers.- Ni Sebastian Michaelis ni los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, pertenecen a Yana Toboso, y Sebastian a su amado Bocchan.**_

_**Aunque sé que no están acostumbrados al lemon hetero en kuroshitsuji me gustaría relatar un poco los hechos sucedidos en el capítulo 17.**_

_**Gracias a mi beta y amiga Layla por ayudarme a reafirmar esta idea. TE AMO HERMOSA!**_

_**AVISO!**_

_**AVISO!**_

_**AVISO!**_

_**CONTIENE LEMON AL MAS PURO ESTILO ERO-SENSEI, SI NO ERES AFECTO A ESTE TEMA (aunque deberías de serlo ya que si no hubieras abierto esto) RETÍRATE AHORA MISMO.**_

_**SOBRE AVISO NO HAY ENGAÑO**_

-¿Entonces? ¿Me lo dirás? -su voz sonaba tan suave que un escalofrío recorrió su blanca piel, ese hombre misterioso le causaba extraños pensamientos, de los que estaba segura, sería culpada. Pensamientos impuros… él sobre ella en una cama de sabanas de satín rojas, haciéndole conocer placeres que ella quizá ya había olvidado… ¡Pero no! Tenía que resistirse a eso, se ensuciaría.

Pero viendo aquellos ojos rojos que contrastaban a la perfección con aquel cabello negro que le recordaba a la noche, su vestimenta negra que se ceñía a su largo y perfecto cuerpo supo, que si pudiera volver a ensuciarse por una fornicación… sería con él, con aquel desconocido.

Él sabía que estaba mal, no podía entregarse así a una mujer totalmente desconocida sólo por un poco de información, le dio una mirada rápida a su Amo y lo comprendió, tendría que hacerlo. Suspiró largamente en su mente antes de mirar fijamente a los ojos de aquella doncella, haciendo su mejor imitación de la cara de Pluto cuando quería alguna caricia por parte de aquel demonio. El sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha aumentó y percibió como su pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar arrítmicamente.

-No podemos hacerlo precisamente aquí -le dijo, acercándose a su oído como hacía apenas unos segundos. Un gruñido bajo llego a sus oídos, se moría por averiguar si pertenecía a su amo, pero los ojos de la muchacha lo obligaron a mantener la mirada, si no; todo ese riesgo era para nada. Un forcejeo y supo que su Amo había salido arrastrando a Grell hacia afuera.

-¿Ves?… Ahora nadie nos vera. Nadie lo sabrá -le susurró en la comisura de los labios, sintiendo un leve enojo al ver que su Amo no le ordenaría parar, obviamente le era más importante cumplir con lo que la Reina le ordenara.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve gemido, no se había percatado de lo cerca que sus cuerpos habían quedado, el tenía una pierna entre las de ella, por lo que su rodilla rozaba levemente su intimidad, dándose cuenta de esto, una sonrisa sarcástica cruzó su rostro y unió sus labios con los de ella.

El beso fue lento, temeroso por parte de ella y un poco desesperado por parte de él, en cuanto más rápido se acabara eso más rápido podría volver con su Amo y quizá regodearse un poco de la manera en que escondía sus celos.

Al parecer la muchacha no quería acelerar las cosas, por lo que, apretando más su pierna contra su intimidad, tomándole por la cintura con una rudeza inusual en él, se adentró más en su boca, rozando su lengua contra la de ella, logrando que ella comenzara a corresponderle el beso con algo de torpeza comparado con su agilidad y maestría. ¿Qué sería de él si no pudiera hacer eso?

La joven logró apartarlo levemente, con la respiración agitada, él se recargo en su mejilla esperando que ella hablara.

-Te lo diré… pero primero vayamos a otro lado, por favor -suplicó ella, masajeando los oscuros cabellos de su interrogador.

-Cómo ordene, mi Lady -le dijo el tomándola en brazos -Por cierto, soy Sebastian.

-Huum… Sebastian… -gimió ella, aferrándose a su pecho con deseo.

Llegaron rápidamente a lo que debía de ser una especie de establo, no era lo más adecuado ya que no había cama alguna más que un montón de paja y la temperatura ahí era unos cuantos grados menos que afuera. La joven se alejó unos cuantos pasos del mayordomo, moviendo nerviosamente los dedos y con aquellos ojos verdes mirando al suelo, de vez en cuando pasando la vista por la delgada figura de su interrogador.

-Ahora sí, ya podemos hablar sin molestias -le dijo con una amable sonrisa y acercándose a ella -Ó… -tomó su mejilla y la obligó a mirarlo -podemos hacer algo antes de hacerlo… -de nuevo unió sus labios con los de ella, obteniendo una inmediata respuesta por parte de ella, le lanzó los brazos al cuello y casi lo derriba ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Sabiendo perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, su lengua juguetona comenzó a juguetear con la de ella, esta vez mas apasionadamente, dejándola sin aliento, haciéndo que su corazón se acelerara y sus piernas se sintieran gelatina.

Una de las manos del demonio comenzó a vagar por la espalda de ella, acariciando su cabello mientras que con la otra, que aún seguía en su mejilla, se movía hacia la parte posterior de su cuello para acercarse mas a su delicada figura.

Un gemido salió desde lo más profundo de la garganta de ella cuando la mano experta que vagaba por su espalda llegaba a su muslo y lo apretaba. Con un grácil giro, logró recostarla sobre el montón de paja, mirando fijamente a aquel par de esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Logró subir su falda e introducir su mano dentro de ella, haciéndola comenzar a gemir más fuerte, le encantaba lo débil que eran las humanas, con tan solo una caricia y una mirada ya eran suyas.

Recordando que traía los guantes puestos, volvió a sus labios para que no perdiera el ritmo de aquella situación y retiró la tela de sus manos, volvió dentro de su falda y sus labios bajaron por su cuello con cortos besos.

La joven se incorporó un poco, llevando sus manos al chaleco negro pero Sebastian la detuvo gentilmente, besó su mano, subiendo un poco más y negando con la cabeza. Una cosa era que hiciera eso con esa pobre muchacha, otra que lo viera completamente desnudo. En ese caso su Amo sí que lo odiaría.

Como la joven comprendió que no lograría desnudarlo, era mejor desnudarse ella, así que, con una decisión que no sabía suya, deshizo los botones de aquel largo y estorboso vestido. Un destello de lujuria recorrió los ojos de Sebastian, bueno, estaba bien que últimamente tuviera cierta tensión en sus partes privadas cada vez que bañaba o vestía a su joven amo, pero nunca nadie podía resistirse a un cuerpo como el de aquella joven, tenía curvas donde debía tenerlas, estrechez en su cintura, blancura en su piel, una inocencia en sus ojos que no podía creer si le dijeran que aquellos besos furiosos y desesperados fueran de ella.

La desnuda piel de ella rozando con la tela de su traje era excitante, cada roce, cada suspiro, cada caricia, cada murmullo… Hacía mucho, más de lo que Sebastian le gustaría admitir, que no tenía esa ola de sensaciones, a pesar de que todo fuera por complacer a su amo, ¿Qué clase de persona normal haría aquel acto con aquella mujer enfurruñado y sin preocuparse por el placer de su compañera? Definitivamente eso no sería digno de un mayordomo de la casa de los Phantomhive.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus piernas, subiendo desde la punta de los pies con tiernos besos y un suave masaje arrancando varios gemidos por parte de su compañera, sus manos llegaron cerca de donde ella lo ansiaba, pero lo paso por alto olímpicamente, en cambio, sus manos se aferraron a su trasero firme y sintió como una caricia húmeda recorría la parte interna de sus muslos y cerca de su ingle; tentando, lamiendo, mordiendo, oliendo la esencia de su excitación, excitándola más, ganándose su confianza en forma de gemidos y palabras inteligibles.

Sebastian pensó que ya era demasiado de estarla torturando, por lo que bruscamente colocó las piernas de la joven sobre sus hombros para poder tener un poco más de acceso a su intimidad, aspiró profundamente y con una sonrisa sarcástica el pulgar de su mano izquierda comenzó a hacer movimiento circulares sobre su clítoris mientras que el dedo medio de la otra mano se introducía lentamente en su vagina.

-¡Oh Sebastian! ¡Dios! ¡Basta!… M-me ensuciaré No… n-no… ¡Sigue…por favor! ¡No pares! -gimió ella a todo pulmón, cuando el dedo que estaba adentro de ella comenzó a hurgar en su interior, tocando puntos que ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía ni que podía sentir tanto placer con el toque adecuado.

-¿Me lo dirás ahora? -le preguntó él, bueno, estaba a punto de olvidar el por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero ella gemía demasiado alto, por lo que no creyó que fuera posible que lo escuchara, lo que agregó un segundo dedo para castigarla con más placer y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, sus manos se apretaban fuertemente contra su vestido, el cual estaba había tendido debajo de ella para evitar que la paja le picase.

-¡Para, para! ¡Por favor para! -gritó ella y el así lo hizo. Se quedó jadeante, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una fina capa de sudor recorría su cuerpo, se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar observando con recelo como el lamía el resto de sus fluidos de aquellos blancos dedos.

-¿Quieres decirme de que trata todo esto antes de…?-le preguntó el con una ceja ligeramente alzada al tiempo en que sus manos se deslizaban a la pretina de su pantalón, el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven aumentó y miró con deseo reprimido el bulto que se le había formado en los pantalones.

Cómo no contestó, Sebastian dio un gran suspiro y sacó su miembro de los pantalones, los ojos de ella se desorbitaron ante aquel grande y tumefacto miembro varonil. Se lamió lentamente los labios, observando como aquella mano blanca acariciaba aquel delirio lentamente. Con movimientos suaves su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que era lo que estaba haciendo, se arrodilló frente a él y su mano pequeña tomo aquella hombría comenzando a bombear de arriba a abajo, un gruñido bajo salió de la garganta del demonio. ¡Por Satán¡ ¿Cuantos placeres carnales se había perdido por estar obedeciendo las ordenes de un niño? La lengua rosada de ella comenzó a lamer la base, un poco asustada, él sabía perfectamente que detrás de aquella mascara de temor había una fiera que él esperaba sacar. ¡Cómo era fácil dominar a las mujeres humanas¡

La apartó con cuidado antes de que se llevara todo el miembro a la boca, se situó entre sus piernas, apoyando todo su peso en la mano en la que tenía el contrato se dirigió a su entrada. Se veía algo estrecha comparada con el tamaño de su pene pero ya sabría él cómo arreglárselas para entrar.

-Oh… - suspiró ella cuando sintió la punta deslizarse dentro, se aferró a su espalda, dejando varios surcos, escondió la cara entre su cuello y empujó sus caderas un poco más, le dolía, sí, pero no aguantaba esperar más por el hecho de ser uno solo.

-Llenarás mi traje de sudor si seguimos en esta posición -le dijo el con seriedad cuando estaba a la mitad del camino, apoyo sus manos cada una al lado de la cabeza de ella, evitando aprisionar su pelo y de un empujón fuerte, entró de golpe, ella gimió alto y Sebastian pudo percibir una lagrima rodar por el rabillo de sus ojos. De nuevo empujó y su grito de dolor se transformó en placer, por lo que lenta, pero precisamente, comenzó con las embestidas, escuchándola jadear y gemir al ritmo de las penetraciones.

-Ugh, soy una sucia… -comenzó a decir cuando las embestidas se hicieron un poco más rápidas y la respiración de ambos se agitó -¡Ensúciame, Sebastian! Ensúciame….

-Dim…Dime aho… -quiso decir él pero el esfuerzo y el placer que sentía atoró las palabras en su garganta.

-¡Ah, Basta! -gritó de pronto, pero al ver que ål estaba por detener las penetraciones movió sus caderas con frenesí, indicándole que no continuara, lo típico en las mujeres cuando "no" significa "si" -¡Ah!.. No… ¡Basta! Me estoy ensuciando, me estoy ensuciando -su interior pidió por mas y sabiendo el que el final estaba cerca aumentó el ritmo. El cuerpo de la joven se agitaba bajo su merced, completamente dominada se pasó una mano por el cabello -¡Me ensuciaré…me ensuciaré! -él supuso que no sólo el hecho de estar teniendo una fornicación la ensuciaría, la ensuciaría el hecho de que tuviera la semilla de él en su vientre.

-Dim… dime… -consiguió demasiada fuerza de voluntad para poder pronunciar la palabra completa -Dímelo.

-¡La…la estoy viendo! -gritó, ajena a las palabras de él, sus paredes habían comenzado a apretarse contra su miembro y la presión en su vientre a hacerse más intensa. Sentía que iba a explotar, definitivamente -¡Ah! ¡La veo! ¡La Puerta del Cielo! -una arruga se formó en el entrecejo de Sebastian cuando escucho esas palabras -¡POR DIOS, SEBASTIAN! -con unas cuantas embestidas más una corriente eléctrica sacudió todo su cuerpo, sintió como ella se corría, explotando, manchando una parte de su vestido. Una sensación extraña lo recorrió a él, un gruñido se escapó de su garganta y se derramó dentro de ella, así que eso era el orgasmo humano… era interesante, menos potente que el que hubiera tenido si estuviese en su verdadera forma pero aun así satisfactorio.

Ahora era suya. Estaba marcada.

-No importa lo que haga…. ese olor no se va -murmuró él, la escuchó replicar pero le no prestó atención, quizá acababa de tener sexo con un demonio, quizá había cometido un pecado o dos, pero aun así seguía teniendo aquel desagradable olor de arrepentimiento, fe, esperanza, el olor de los humanos, pero sobre todo… Ella no olía como su Amo.

Con un carraspeo él se puso de pie y acomodó sus ropas, ella aún se quedó confundida

-Te dejaré un momento para que te arregles, después, me gustaría tener esa agradable platica que habíamos acordado -le dijo, regresando a su frialdad y elegancia, ella asintió levemente aun con la mirada perdida por los sucesos que acababan de ocurrir.

Salió de la habitación sin ningún apuro, su Amo y Grell estaban esperando afuera, algo alejados de la cabaña pero aun así estaban afuera y era obvio que habían estado escuchando ya que Grell apuntaba algo ferozmente en su libreta de la muerte (y no dudaba que fuera el nombre de aquella muchacha) y su Amo, a pesar de tener la serenidad dibujada en toda su cara, se podía percibir una ligera mueca de disgusto. Ah, la debilidad de los humanos.

-¿Ya has acabado? ¿Nos explicará algo o esto sólo lo hiciste por diversión? -le preguntó Ciel, ahora sin poder esconder el dejo de enojo y celos en su voz.

-Ella nos dirá todo, Joven Amo -le respondió él con una pequeña reverencia. -Aparte, usted sabe, Joven Amo, que yo no haría nada por mi propio placer, a menos que usted me lo ordenara -lo escuchó chasquear la lengua y sintió un deje de satisfacción al ver su mirada nerviosa.

-Cállate -le ordenó.

-Sí, mi Señor.

Una sonrisa malévola cruzó su rostro, quien sabe cuántas acciones podrían desatarse de esa noche…Tan sólo era un simple mayordomo.

_AHORA SI YA QUEDO! xD_

_Puff bueno, si lo admito me costó más trabajo de lo que pensaba y si me quedo algo rarito, porque a pesar de que me encanta Sebastian no estoy acostumbrada a escribir personajes así de serios, fríos y calculadores, sin sentimientos humanos y así, por eso es de que le puse de que había adoptado esa forma humana y no estaba muy relacionado lo que era tener sexo en esa forma y así. XD Y aparte es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji, espero y no me regañes ni me corrijas mucho Layla! Yo te amo aun así!_

_Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un MUY BONITO REVIEW, bueno también se aceptan las críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS_

_Los espero a la próxima =D_

_Maryanna Azeneth 3_

_Y__**o sólo soy una simple escritora**_


End file.
